Dragonborn
by Accidental.Art
Summary: Midoriya was not born human, at least not entirely. He was born a half dragon. His dragon form appears when he is young and he has to work hard to hide it. Will he be able to hide his 3 story dragon form from his friends? Will he still be able to be a hero with such a destructive form buried deep inside him?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Midoriya was not born human, at least not entirely. He was born a half dragon. His dragon form appears when he is young and he has to work hard to hide it. Will he be able to hide his 3 story dragon form from his friends? Will he still be able to be a hero with such a destructive form buried deep inside him?

Chapter 1 _:_

" _Kacchan! Stop it you're hurting him!" A young boy with curly dark green and black hair yelled standing defensively in front of a boy laying on the ground with bruises on his body._

" _What are you gonna do about it Deku! You don't even have a quirk!" "Kacchan" yelled as small explosions went off around his body._

 _The young boy called Deku grit his teeth and something flared in his stomach. As he opened his mouth his teeth sparked and he belted out a stream of fire that just barely missed the kids in front of him._

 _His face went red as he saw the shocked looks on the faces of his classmates. He looked behind him to see the kid he had been defending had long since left._

 _The shocked look on Kacchan's face quickly turned into a vicious grin, "Looks like you finally found your quirk Deku! You're still not as strong as me nerd!"_

I remember that day often. It was the day that not only I found out what my quirk was, but I also learned who and what my father was.

"Mom! Mom!" A young Izuku Midoriya yelled in excitement as he ran into him home.

His mother was standing in the kitchen when he arrived.

She was tall in comparison to him. She was healthy and always wore a content smile. Her dark green hair was straight and fell to past her shoulders. At the moment she was wearing a light pink sweater and a beige skirt.

"Izuku how was your day?" She called out as he ran to the kitchen.

"It was so great! I got my quirk today!" His excitement was palpable as he bounced up and down at her feet.

"That's great honey! What is your quirk?" She kneeled down and hugged her son.

"I have Dad's quirk! I can breath fire!" He said as he click his teeth and blew a large flame out away from the two of them.

Inko was shocked for a moment before she smiled.

"That's great honey." She pulled him into another hug before lifting the two of them up. "Why don't you take a shower and get ready for bed and then we'll have dinner."

"Ohh! what are we having for dinner?" Izuku asked as she set him down.

"Since you got your quirk, we're gonna eat your favorite chicken!" She said with a smile.

Little Izuku cheered as he headed up the stairs to his room to get ready.

After taking a bath and putting on his all might pajamas with a bit of trouble he ran back down the stairs and ate dinner with his mother. He told her about his day and how he and Bakugo played together with their quirks. His mom scolded him for using his quirk in public, but otherwise listened to him talk amiably about his day.

After dinner, Inko put Izuku to bed and went to her room. Just as she was about to go to bed she heard a crash come from her son's room. She bolted to his room to see her son had been replaced by a giant lizard. His scales were glowing a light green and when he moved the light reflected off of them. His face was luckily facing the door so she could see his glowing green eyes staring at her in fear. She couldn't see the rest of his body, as his head fell out of the room.

"M-mom! What's happening to me?" The voice of her son came out of the creature that was tightly packed into the room. She was sure that if it was any bigger the room would break.

"Calm down honey. Just think about compressing yourself." She said calmly caressing his snout.

Izuku slowed his breathing before tightening his body and thinking about compression. He felt himself shrink and eventually ended up being his normal size, but he couldn't seem to get his wings to pull back into his body no matter how hard he tried. He was able to make them smaller, but once they were just able to fit his body size he felt stuffed. As though he had tried to cramp too much stuff into a small container.

Once he was back to his original size, Inko sighed, "I think it's about time I told you about your father."

Izuku looked at him mother in surprise as she picked him up carried him to her room, "Really? You never talk about dad!"

"I know honey, but I didn't want to tell you about him and get your hopes up if you didn't end up like him." She sat him down on her bed and grabbed a picture frame from the top of her dresser before sitting down next to him.

She moved the picture so it was in between the two of them, "This is your father."

In the picture were two people, Inko, albeit much younger, and a tall man with curly dark red hair and a pair of dark green eyes that looked so much like his own. He had freckles that were in the same pattern as Izuku's and had a sharp angular face. He was much taller than his mom being almost twice her size. He had a giant smile on his face as he carried Inko on his back.

"This is my dad?" He asked as he stared at the man.

"Yes sweety, but there is a reason I don't talk about him often." She said as she opened the frame and pulled out a second picture.

In this one Inko was the primary focus. She was holding the camera and smiling with a peace sign up. She was winking and behind her was a giant lizard with glowing red scales and green eyes. It was also holding up a peace sign. It was clear from the picture that she was standing on top of a small house so she could get the lizard in the picture.

"This is also your father." She said with a fond smile.

"W-what?" He yelped as he looked at the huge lizard.

"Izu-kun your father was a dragon and so are you." His mother said with a proud smile.

Done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _W-what do you mean I'm a dragon?" Izuku yelped._

" _Your technically half dragon since I'm human, but yes you are a dragon." she smiled, "Your father was worried you being half human would mean you'd end up a runt, but you ended up being bigger than he was when he was your age. I remember him saying he was the size of a lizard when he was your age. I'm lucky you didn't destroy the house with how big you are. Although I'll probably have to find somewhere else for you to sleep at night."_

" _C-can I still be a hero? What if I turn into a dragon and hurt people?" Izuku asked fear prevalent in his eyes._

" _Of course you can still be a hero Izu-kun! You just have to work hard to keep yourself from popping up into a dragon." She hugged him with all her might as the tears that were forming spilled over and turned into joyful tears._

Izuku smiled as he walked beside his best friend to school. The two of them were able to make up after he gained his quirk, but the two of them still fought often. Their quirks were similar, especially after Izuku learned he could make the fire come out of his hands as well as his feet, so they fought over who was stronger more often than not.

Bakugo more often than not went with a surprise attack when Izuku wasn't paying attention which Izuku would counter by throwing him.

Despite being best friends, they had very different friend groups. Bakugo was a delinquent in every form of the word and often times Izuku would have to stop him from beating up people in their classes. This gained them the angel and devil nicknames in their classes.

Izuku was the angel that would swoop in and save people. He was the only person that could soothe the angry nature of the blond boy and was considered a saint with how often he redirected the explosive boy's anger towards himself so they would fight each other instead.

Although it would happen less often, Bakugo was also the only one who knew how to calm an angry Izuku. He kept a pack of raw meat in a separate bento in the case the smaller boy got angry as a way to placate the boy.

Because Izuku is part dragon he has always had to eat raw meats as a main part of his diet. His favorite was chicken, but he's always had a soft spot for especially bloody cuts of meat like beef.

Because of his cheerful personality, Izuku was friends with most of the girls in his classes earning many jealous glares from the other males in his classes. He was often surrounded by girls braiding his hair and complimenting his rather smooth complexion. He was even confessed to, but he always gently declined and complimented them on their bravery.

Bakugo on the other hand was the big dog of the boys because of his violent attitude and powerful quirk. He was often seen playing video games at an arcade or tussling with the other guys. A few brave girls would ask him out only to be harshly rejected because he "doesn't fuck with extras."

When the two of them were alone, they would more often than not fight or train. They gave each other tips on how to better use their quirks and would use their fights as hand to hand training. Izuku was a black belt in taekwondo while bakugo was a black belt in Judo. They were not allowed to go to the same dojo after Izuku got angry at Bakugo and blew him through a wall when they were 6.

Izuku was brought out of his musings by the sound of his class cheering and people using their quirks. He missed what the teacher said, too lost in his own thought, and decided to take a nap instead of listening to whatever they were saying.

"Ha! Don't lump me with those extras! As if these losers are going anywhere with their crappy quirks!" Bakugo's voice rang out silencing the class.

Many shouts of outrage were heard throughout the class.

"Ah, Of course you are aiming for U.A. High school." The teacher said as bakugo grinned.

"Of course I am! I plan to be the best and only the best go to U.A."

"And of course young Midoriya is also aiming for U.A." The teacher said as the class got quiet.

Instead of the cry of outrage that occured with Bakugo's declaration, several people cheered.

"Midoriya-kun is gonna be a great hero!" one girl with water for hair cheered.

"If anyone deserves to go to U.A. its Midoriya-kun!" another girl with pink skin and blue hair said.

Izuku finally looked up from his nap when an explosion went off beside his head. He lifted his head up and was met with the familiar red eyes of his best friend, "What is it now Katsuki?" He replied tiredly before blowing a bit of his long curly hair out of his face.

He really needed to get his haircut, but whenever he mentioned it a bunch of girls would say it looked good on him and he would reluctantly avoid the haircut. His hair was to the middle of his back and often covered his face. He might get it cut out of his face when he graduates to avoid outrage from his classmates.

"Do you really think you can compete with me Deku? Just because you can make some fire hothead?" He growled out.

Izuku raised his eyebrow at his childhood friend, "If I don't put you in your place who will?" He replied leaning back in his chair.

Before Bakugo could reply, the teacher called everyone back to their seats to finish up the class.

"This isn't over Deku."

"I'd be sad if it was Kacchan."

After class was over, Bakugo immediately went into action. He leapt out of his seat and lunged at Izuku with his fist raised. His attempt was stopped by said teen grabbing his hand with a flaming one. He tried again with his free hand and got the same result. The people around the two boys began to clear out as the two of them butt heads.

Bakugo was about to bark out a threat to the green haired boy when said boy shifted and threw him out the open window in their class.

"What the fuck Deku!" Bakugo yelled as he used a shaky explosion to keep himself from hitting the ground.

Izuku chuckled from his place at the window, "As much as I'd love to fight Kacchan I have lessons today that I can't be late for. See ya later."

Packing up quickly, Izuku ran out the building taking the long way through a tunnel to avoid the raging Bakugo.

As he was going through the tunnel, he heard a loud bang. He looked turned around to see a large sludge monster oozed out of an open manhole.

"A medium sized invisibility cloak! Perfect" It called out as it rushed at Izuku.

Before it could grab him, he jumped over it using his wings to maintain his balance mid air. He blew out massive flames creating steam from the water on the monster.

"And it has a powerful quirk even better!" It yelled attempting to grab the boy again.

Izuku crouched down and avoided the tentacle. He immediately leaped away giving himself some distance. He took in a giant breath causing his chest to expand almost out of his skin. He then released a huge wave of flames with a loud roar towards the slime. A cloud of steam formed around the two blocking their vision.

Before either one could move a booming voice rung out catching them both off guard.

" **Fear not for I am Here**!" He called out as he punched the slime causing the remainder of its body to scatter around them.

Izuku gasped as he realized who it was, "A-All Might! It's really you!"

All might grinned before turning towards the child he had just saved, "Good Job fending off that villain kid! I don't usually let civilians get caught up in my work, but the sewer system here is quite confusing!"

"T-Thank you!" Izuku's blush deepened before he pulled a notebook out of his bag. "Can I get an autograph?" He flipped to a page that was filled to the brim with information with a blank page next to it. The page was titled "All Might quirk analysis".

All Might was surprised by the sheer amount of information the kid had on him. All of the information was just speculative thought so it was nothing to worry about. Nothing describing the origin of his quirk just applications and possible weaknesses. Although he was a bit creeped out when he saw the kid knew his favorite color and food. There was even a section on lovelife that just had question marks by it and the name Sir Nighteye.

After signing the blank page beside his information he briefly flicked to other pages and saw that all the pages had different heros quirks along with an analysis of what it did the moves and possible moves they could do with them and a little drawing. Each person had a little chibi version of them beside them. There was even underground heroes like Eraserhead, but those didn't have an image next to them.

"You are quite the intelligent young man!" He boomed as he returned the book to the boy.

Izuku blushed at the praise, "Thank you All Might Sir!"

All might chuckled, "I must clean up this villian and head to the police station! You should continue on your way kid!"

Izuku looked at his phone, "Fuck I'm going to be late!"

All might chuckled as the kid ran off before starting to clean up the remains of the slime villain.

Arriving at his dojo, Izuku slipped his shoes off and ran to the dressing room to change before rushing to his usual spar room. As soon as he entered the room, he had to dodge a chop on his head from his teacher.

"You are late once again young Midoriya." The soft melodic voice of his teacher rung out.

Izuku kneeled in front of his teacher and grimaced, "I apologize sensei, I was attacked by a rogue villian on my way here and that took up my time causing me to be late."

Izuku could feel the harsh eyes of his teacher on his kneeling form. "I see." the woman walked away from Midoriya, "As this is the last day of your lessons I shall overlook your lateness this final time." Midoriya felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up directly into the golden eyes of his teacher.

The woman was tall. She wore a traditional gi with a black belt around it. Her skin was tan and contrasted with her long pink hair. Her golden eyes were cat like slits much like Midoriya's own green eyes. Izuku had known the woman for quite a bit of time having learned everything he knew about fighting from her. She was quirkless and people often underestimated her because of that, but Midoriya knew she was the best fighter in the entire dojo. He had been given offers by several teachers who had quirks either similar to his or more powerful than his at the time, but he didn't want to be taught how to use his quirk. He wanted to be able to fight with or without it. That is why he learned to fight under the one person who didn't have a quirk to fall back on.

"What hero did you meet?" She asked as she moved to the sparring circle.

Midoriya moved to stand across from her, "All Might."

He couldn't help the grin that threatened to split his face in half.

"You must have been excited to see him. He is your inspiration right?" She asked getting into her basic stance.

Izuk followed suit and braced himself, "Of course I was! You don't meet the symbol of peace just casually! It's almost mysterious."

The two began their spar as they talked.

"How so?" She asked as she aimed a kick at his head.

Blocking the kick with his arm, he cartwheeled with the momentum to prevent the full impact from effecting him. He tried to use his leg to sweep her feet from under her, but she jumped and kicked him in the face, "His quirk despite its power is unknown to the public and he hasn't been witnessed outside of his costume since his glory days. He is the number 1 hero in the world and a symbol of peace. His mere presence creates peace. Who wouldn't be interested in him."

Izuku's teacher sweatdropped as the young boy proceeded to talk about the blond hero with a vigor only a fanboy could create. Even when he finally pinned her, he was still talking.

"I get it Izuku." She replied as she called the match in his favor.

Izuku grinned as he removed himself from his teacher and bowed to her, "Thank you sensei!"

She chuckled, "Well kid, this was your final day here and I can finally say there is nothing left for me to teach you."

"Thank you sensei, I could not have gotten to where I am today without you." He kneeled before her once more.

Izuku felt gentle hands lift his face from looking at the ground and into the eyes of his teacher, "We are equals in the eyes of this dojo from this moment onward young Izuku. There is no need to kneel before me any longer."

Izuku felt tears prick his eyes as he stood once again, "Thank you sens- I mean Ito-san."

* * *

Done.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't usually do Author notes because I like for the story to speak for itself but there have been a lot of reviews asking the same question so I just want to address those questions.**_

 **1\. Is Ryuuko a dragon as well or is hers still just a quirk?**

 _ **Ryuuko is not a dragon. I hadn't made it to her appearance in the manga when people asked this at first, but once I finally saw her, I made my decision almost immediately. The reason for her not being born a dragon is because of her size. The way I see dragons is they are about her size when they are children but by the time they fully mature they can be as large as small neighborhoods.**_

 _ **Izuku is special in that he has a quirk along with being a dragon. I haven't really addressed it, but Izuku actually has a giantification quirk where he can make his dragon form really big. His base size is the size he goes to sleep in, but he has a max size that is a little bigger than mt. lady's.**_

 _ **It only works in his dragon form and he isn't entirely aware of its presence because of that. He has always considered the fire he was born with to be his quirk, but that is just part of being a dragon even if he is a half breed. There is also the fact that in this universe all dragons breathe fire and she does not. Sorry.**_

 **2\. When am I going to update?**

 _ **I update on a biweekly schedule. I'm in college so I don't have much time to write so I need two weeks for each chapter**_

 **3\. Why is Izuku hiding the fact that he is a dragon?**

 _ **He's not. At least not consciously. He keeps his wings out and if someone were to ask him about it he'd answer honestly. He just doesn't use it often because his giantification quirk can only do so much about his size. At the moment the smallest he can get while a dragon is the size of a small building and it will only get worse as he gets older.**_

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed so far.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Izuku woke up to the sun washing over his body. He could never get his dragon form from appearing when he slept so he was forced to sleep on the roof of his home. He outgrew the small backyard they had when he turned 10, but by that time his mother had gotten the roof of their home removed and replaced with a flat more modern style rooftop deck. The entire area was covered in soft blanket like material that Izuku loved feeling on his scales.

Despite being as big as he was their home never groaned or creaked under the pressure of his weight. His mother made sure of that by getting the house reinforced several times. She even thought of getting a bigger house or at least one with a bigger yard so her son could sleep better, but she couldn't find a place big enough for him with her budget.

Izuku opened his eyes with a sigh. After taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the sunlight, he flew up till he was above the clouds and out of sight before stretching. He grew to his full size and for a moment allowed himself to lazily fly in the sky before shrinking down once more. Once only his wings remained, he landed on the roof of his home and stretched once again without growing to allow his body to adjust to being shrunken down once more. He felt his bones shift under his skin and his muscles surged slightly.

His eyes glowed with excitement as he jumped through the home and got ready for the U.A. exam. He had spent the last year studying and working out to maintain and grow his strength for the exams. He also worked on reinforcing his skin with the scales from his dragon form to prevent damage. He could only do it with his arms and legs with little effort. He had to concentrate to maintain it around his chest and stomach if he didn't want to unleash his full form.

Izuku considered the different possibilities for his quirk and dragon form as he made his way to U.A. He would have walked with Bakugo, but when he asked about it the day before the blond refused saying they were competing for the exam.

As he arrived he marvelled at the beauty of the campus, "Woah!"

The building was huge and stood out distinctly. The blue arches of the gate lined up perfectly with the H like structure of the front of the building. The building almost looked like an office if it wasn't for the large cream colored gate that surrounded it. Looking through the gate Izuku could see the walkway was lined with trees and their green color only seemed to accent the elite feel the building gave off.

He was brought of his musing as he felt someone bump into him. He turned and saw familiar red eyes glaring at him. Despite the hostile aura surrounding the blond Izuku grinned and walked towards him only to trip over a loose tile. He watched the ground rush towards his face, but his momentum was suddenly stopped by what felt like someone slapping his ass.

He blushed a dark red as he floated onto his feet. He looked to see a girl with brown hair smiling at him.

Before the girl could say anything, he was pulled away by his best friend. Izuku felt all the color drain from his face at the barely contained mirth that decorated his friend's face.

Bakugo did not let go of Izuku until they made it to their seats. After promptly dropping the smaller boy into the seat beside him, a bright blond man took center stage.

"Woah Present Mic! They must be top notch to have such a cool teacher here!" Izuku whispered as stars glowed in his eyes.

"Yo! Yo! Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say Hey!" Present Mic was met with utter silence, "Well, that's cool my little listeners! I'm here to present you guys with the rules for this years practical exam! Are you ready!"

The silence in the room was almost unbearable.

"He's just as cool in real life! I love listening to his podcast!" Midoriya muttered getting odd looks from the people around him and a rough shut up from Bakugo.

"This is how it's going to go my listeners! You will be participating in a ten minute long "Mock Cityscape maneuver!" Bring whatever you want because you will need all the help you can get! After this presentation you will all be sent to your testing locations!"

"So people in the same middle schools can't work together." Bakugo's voice brought Izuku out of his musing.

"It must also be why consecutive seat numbers have different testing locations."

Bakugo scoffed before giving Izuku a nasty glare, "You get to live this time."

Izuku sweat dropped at his friend's unhidden threat before turning back to Present Mic as he explained the basics of the exam. After explaining the one two and three pointer robots and the basics of the exam including not being allowed to attack other examinees.

"I have a question!" A voice boomed out catching everyone's attention.

A boy with dark blue hair and oddly shaped eyebrows was standing, "The sheet we were provided with has four enemies and not three! If this is a mistake then such a blatant error is unbecoming of U.A. Japan's top school! And you with the curly hair!" He pointed at Izuku, "Your mumbling throughout the entire presentation is distracting! If you think this is a joke then you should just leave!"

Izuku was taken aback by the taller boy calling him out, but was stopped from replying by Bakugo.

"Who are you to talk shit head!"

Present Mic ignored the interaction between the three teens and instead addressed the fourth type of robot, "The fourth type are kind of like thwamps! They are just distractions so you should avoid them at all cost!"

Once Present Mic was done with his explanation, everyone was ushered out of the room and to their testing locations. As Izuku stood in front of the large gate where the testing would take place, he felt nerves begin to bubble up in his stomach. He took his jacket leaving only an open back shirt and his wings. He rolled his shoulder as he fluttered his wings for a second. After making sure he had space, he flew up and hovered over the other contestants.

The gate to the cityscape opened up at that moment and Present Mic's voice boomed over everyone, "Begin!"

Izuku didn't even wait to hear whatever Present Mic was saying to the other examinees as he shot towards the gate and entered the city.

He was instantly met with a dark green with the number 1 painted on it in white, "Target acquired!"

Izuku closed his wings and using the momentum of his fall to dropkick the robot. He grinned as its head was smashed under the weight of his kick. He took a second to marvel at his work before he noticed his surroundings.

During his lapse in attention, a large group of robots took the chance to surround him. Izuku felt a vicious grin form as he started destroying robots left and right with a combination of kicks and flaming fist getting into a deadly dance. He stopped counting after a while and just into the zone of killing robot after robot. Every once in a while, he would stop a robot from harming someone or would pull someone away from falling rubble.

Elsewhere a group of people surrounded a large wall of monitors.

"It looks like we have a good group this year." a feminine voice said lowly as the group watched the screens.

"Everyone seems to be giving it everything they have to pass." A deep lazy voice called, "Whether its speed," a screen with a blue haired teen kicking a robot into pieces seemed to pop out, "strategy," a robot seemed to turn off by itself, "or overwhelming strength," two teens with matching vicious grins surrounded by fire and remnants of robots, "they all have something to prove and seem to be doing so."

A light chuckle brought the mood up, "Time for the real test to begin!"

Izuku was stopped as he destroyed another three pointer by a deep rumble that seemed to shake the ground. He looked towards the source to see a huge robot gripping a building a few feet away from him. The people around him starting to run away and just as he was going to join them when he hear a yelp of pain. He instantly saw the perverted girl from earlier with her foot stuck in a pile of rocks. He wasn't aware of what he was doing until he had flown towards the robot at a breakneck speed and covered his whole body in thick scales. The speed and thickness of his scales allowed him to pierced through the robot with relative ease.

Once he was inside the robot he began to destroy its insides with a massive roar of flames. He felt the robot stop moving and flew out it, making sure to create another hole, before unleashing a second stronger roar causing it to fall backwards. He flew down to where the girl was and lifted the rocks off of her with a bit of effort.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her out of the rubble.

"Y-yes, thank you!" She said but winced when she put weight on her leg, "I think I sprained my ankle, but that's about it."

"That's good. It would suck if you had gotten hurt too badly." He said before heading to continue fighting robots to be stopped by Present Mic's voice announcing the end of the exam.

Izuku pouted for a second before shrugging and heading for the exit only to stop upon seeing recovery girl heading his way.

"Are you two alright?" She asked as she approached them.

"It's the youthful hero Recovery Girl! You are so cool! I have your limited addition first aid kit including the kiss kiss bandages!" Izuku began to ramble as he shook her hand excessively, "Sorry! I started rambling I'll let you get back to healing people!" He said letting go of her hand and bowing rapidly.

"It's quite alright young man. I'm always glad to see such lively spirit. Here have a candy." She said giving him a lollipop.

Izuku grinned as he accepted the lollipop and went on his way his wings fluttering happily.

As Izuku walked out of U.A. that day, he had a small smile on his face that grew into a big grin, "I've crossed the starting line now the race to the top begins."

* * *

 **Done.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Izu-kun!" Inko's voice rang out making Izuku lose focus on the marshmallow he had been toasting and burning it to a crisp.

"W-what happened, mom?" He asked as she ran up to him and shoved a letter in his face almost getting marshmallow on herself in the process.

Inko took a moment to catch her breath, "The letter from U.A. came!"

Izuku's eyes widened as he gently took the letter from his mother's hands, "I'm gonna go to my old room to read this!" that was the only warning Inko had before Izuku ran past her and into the room he only used for studying.

With shaky hands, Izuku opened the letter and a small device fell out and a video began to play out in front of him.

"This is a projection!" the familiar deep voice of All Might rang out surprising the young dragon boy.

"All Might?" Izuku looked at the letter with the U.A stamp and tilted his head in confusion.

"There is much to discuss young Midoriya! First off, you passed the written exam splendidly! Secondly, you passed the practical with an astounding 50 villain points! That is not all young Midoriya! You also received another 50 points for saving so many people in the exam as well as destroying the zero pointer in order to save that girl! That makes you not only #1 in the entire exam, but you also surpassed my own record! Congratulations young Midoriya! This is the start of your Hero Academia!" All Might's voice sounded proud and his ever-present grin grew even more even despite seeming impossible.

Izuku blinked as tears of joy started forming in his eyes.

He burst from his room and jumped into his mother's arms as soon as she was facing him.

"I passed! I got into my dream school!" He cried as he hugged her.

Inko had to struggle to keep herself from falling under her son's weight.

"I'm so proud of you Izu-Kun, but you weight tons! I'm not as spry as I use to be." She said as she felt him adjust so he wasn't leaning all his weight on her.

"Sorry, mom!" He said with a sheepish look, "I have to tell Kacchan!" he suddenly squealed and ran out the door of their home.

Inko sighed as she watched her son run out of their home only to run back in and throw a shirt on before running out again.

By the time Izuku reached Bakugo's home, the blond had already opened his letter and was livid that he had been beaten so soundly by his childhood friend, but upon seeing his friend's huge grin he couldn't find himself being as angry.

"At least I was beaten by Deku and not some random nerd." He grumbled as he left his home not noticing his mom's surprised face at hearing his words.

The two ended up fighting to unleash their pent up energy which ended with Bakugo winning and telling Izuku to win the next one.

The two of them were laying in a large field after their fight. It was far enough away from their neighborhood and other people that they could train their quirks without getting in trouble.

"Hey, Bakugo" Izuku started not taking his eyes off the sky.

"What now nerd?" Bakugo responded looking towards his friend.

"We've been friends for as long as I can remember," Izuku started. "I can even remember when I first told you I was a dragon!"

"Don't get all sentimental on me nerd."

 _"I want to show you something cool about my quirk Bakugo!"_

 _Bakugo looked at his friend from his position on the ground, "Well? Hurry up and show me Deku."_

 _Izuku sat up and took his shirt off with one fluid motion._

 _"What the fuck Deku! Stop taking your clothes off!" Bakugo yelled looking away._

 _Izuku chuckled before setting his clothes off to the side. Before Bakugo could yell at him again, Izuku started to glow a bright green before he turned into his dragon form. He still had the same green scales that went between green and blue in the sun's light. His eyes were the same dark green that glowed and held power behind them. His spine was covered in huge spikes and his belly was covered in lighter green scales. He was easily bigger than their entire neighborhood when he stretched to his full size, but he held back so he could fit in the clearing._

 _Izuku laid himself carefully on the ground so his body didn't crush his best friend. He curled his tail around himself and put his snout on his arms making look almost like a huge puppy._

 _"What the fuck Deku!" Bakugo yelled after the initial shock wore off. "This is fucking sick!" a huge grin replacing his shocked expression._

 _Izuku chuckled causing the ground around them to shake at the deep rumbling, "Of course that's how you react to your childhood friend being a dragon."_

 _Bakugo furrowed his eyebrows before grinning, "This is so epic! You can wreck villains so easily with this form! You don't even have to fight! You can just squish them!"_

 _"I guess I could, but with my size, I'd hurt more people than I'd save." Izuku said with a sigh before adjusting his head so his eyes were looking Bakugo in the eye, "I'd rather save people in my smaller size."_

 _Bakugo ignored his friend's words before a vicious grin spread across his face._

 _"I don't like that look Bakugo," Izuku said narrowing his eyes._

 _Without any warning, Bakugo used his explosions to jump onto his friend's head._

 _"We should have some fun and fly around town!" Bakugo yelled in excitement as he tried to look into his friend's giant eyes._

 _Izuku huffed before lifting his head and grinning, "If that's what you wanna do then you're gonna wanna hang on!"_

 _Bakugo braced himself as Izuku shrunk himself so he could ride on his neck more comfortably._

 _With one big flap, Izuku shot into the air. He flew up till he broke past the clouds. They could see the sun peaking past the clouds and creating an artificial sunset._

 _"I'm not allowed to fly over the town because of my size, but this is pretty cool too," Izuku said as he looked back at his friend._

 _He was surprised to see his friend with a rather peaceful look on his face. He smiled softly before enjoying the sights of the tops of the clouds and the sun._

 _"What's the biggest you can get?" Bakugo asked after a while of the two sitting in silence._

 _"I could destroy our entire neighborhood if I was in my full size. I can shrink and grow as I please, but I can only maintain a certain amount of restraint when I sleep. I can just barely fit on the roof of my home when I sleep." Izuku said as he shrunk himself till he was back in his human form with bakugo on his back and gently landed in the clearing they were in._

 _"And you've been like this forever?" Bakugo asked as he moved off of Izuku so the smaller boy could get dressed._

 _"Since I was 4 actually," Izuku said with a grin, "The day I got my quirk I almost destroyed my room after turning into a dragon."_

 _Bakugo nodded as he turned to his now fully dressed friend, "Well lizard brain this changes nothing! I'm still going to be the #1 hero!" He declared with a vicious grin holding out his hand._

 _Izuku grinned a few tears blurring his vision before he gripped his friend's hand with a matching grip and the two headbutt each other, "As if! I'm gonna be the #1 hero!"_

 _"_ Ha _we can only lose to each other got it?" Bakugo barked out with a grin._

 _"Of course!"_

Bakugo looked away from his friend before sitting up, "Hurry up and spit it out Deku."

Izuku sighed, "You've always been so impatient."

"Are you trying to start a fight nerd?" the blond glared at his smaller friend.

Izuku chuckled and stood up and turned towards his best friend, "I just wanted to remind you of our promise. We can only lose to each other." he finished his statement by putting his open hand towards his friend.

"What did I tell you about getting sentimental lizard brain! Don't go getting soft on me!" Bakugo growled out grabbing the other's hand and pulling himself up.

* * *

That was a bit sappy, but I really wanted the two of them to have a stronger friendship than in canon.


End file.
